


The Adeptus

by CherryBxmb



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author did research for this, Canon typical swearing from Ed, Edward Elric has daddy issues, Found Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, Ishval Civil War, LGBT headcanons, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Parental Roy Mustang, Pinako Rockbell is a bamf, Tags may contain spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, tags to be edited and changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: After dying in his original timeline Truth gives Full Metal Alchemist; Edward Elric another chance to rewind the clock. Unluckily Edward can't remember anything from his original timeline will he remember in time for The Promised Day? (Summary is subject to change)(English isn't my first language feel free to correct my grammar)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Truth, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Envy & Van Hohenheim, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Begin Again (PROLOGUE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if Edward Elric had found a way to disappoint the thing closest to a God in this world he'd pump his fists in the air with delight. Thank you very much. **Fuck you God.**

A gruesome scene lay beforehand, Edward Elric lay impaled, his golden hair splayed around him covered in his own blood. 

The scene was something from a twisted renaissance painting, Above the young man towered Envy, a smile sliced across the homunculi’s face with the intent to kill.  
Envy launched into a maniacal fit of laughter bordering on teetering towards the edges of insanity. 

_“Do you wanna know something funny pipsqueek?”_

Envy cackled his expression with all teeth and laughter as he dug his heel into the still struggling form of Edward Elric who groaned in response. 

_“The funny thing is! While I'm Envy I've always been envious of you.”_

Envy’s crazed eyes bore into Edward’s skull as a flash of crimson static tore through Envy’s form revealing golden blonde curls that bounced with Envy’s laughter, crazed expression not leaving his face as it changed. 

_“It can’t be you're not!”_

Edward wanted to scream out but his lungs betrayed him letting out a howl in response to Envy’s true form. 

_“Well go ahead and tell me how you really feel little brother. You always had what I couldn't and to be honest, that really pisses me off.”_

Then everything stopped and not in the metaphorical sense. Everything really stopped, even if for the smallest moment. Colors began to be stripped from the scene til everything was devoid of both motion and color. 

Edward Elric blinked suddenly finding himself back on his own feet again able to walk, his head hurt like hell but he knew it wasn't the migraine that was making him see the blinding whiteness around him. 

_“Shit. What the hell happened to my head?! and why the hell am I here again?! Hey bastard! answer me! Was what I did not good enough for you?”_

Edward could feel the panic bubbling in his chest or maybe that was the pain from being fucking impaled regardless he wasn't exactly thrilled to be in this white space with Mr. Steal-Your-Limbs  
Just like before a pale figure no bigger than a young young child manifested across from him. A twisted smile split across their face it was always hard to get a read on Truth but Edward thought they seemed disappointed?

if Edward Elric had found a way to disappoint the thing closest to a God in this world he'd pump his fists in the air with delight. Thank you very much. **Fuck you God.**

_**“Why are you here? is that what you said?”**_

Despite not having eyes Truth could give Edward a run for his money when it came to icy glares. They'd probably win too.  
Edward steeled himself as he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. 

_“You heard me you piece of shit! Why the Hell am I here?!”_

Truth looked as if they were processing the question. They looked at a bit of a loss as they tilted their head before pointing to Ed? no, his abdomen?  
Edward looked down to his chest as he laid eyes on a terrifying gash that tore through his stomach and was obviously fatal. 

Had he died? He didn't remember dying? Do people remember dying? Was this place Hell? Was he going to become one of those things that lay in wait beyond the gate? Right before his eyes Truth did a zipper like motion with their hand and the wound sealed right up before his eyes. 

_**“You asked me why you're here, is that correct?”** _

____

____

His breath hitched now deducing the reason for his sudden arrival at The Gate and his meeting with Truth. 

____

_**“Edward Elric, you are dead.”**_

____

_“No, that can't be! What about Al? Winry?! I promised them I’d get our bodies back. It can't end like this! I won't let it end like this!”_

____

His head felt like it was splitting open as he nearly doubled over in pain. Why could he even feel pain if he was supposedly dead?  
A rush of memories ran to his head glimpses of Envy towering over him, his own bloodied body impaled, practically holding onto life by a thread.  
And that face of Envy’s what kind of trick was that? It seemed all too real. 

____

After what seemed like an eternity Truth finally spoke. 

____

“ _**It won't end. No not like this at all, it will just begin again.”** _

____

Edward wondered what Truth could possibly mean by that but before he could retort he felt his body being dragged into the gate as Truth smiled at him. 

____

_**“I do look forward to our next meeting little alchemist.”**_

____

An eerie grin was shot back at him as he was pulled into the gate inky limbs preventing him from fighting back and getting to that bastard Truth.  
Before his form completely disappeared into the gate he saw Truth hold up something that floated in their hand. 

____

_**“After all little alchemist, you’re much too fun to end everything so quickly, put on a good show will you?”** _

____

____

___________________________________________________________________

____

Edward Elric shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He couldn't even remember what nightmare he had been running from but whatever it was it seemed like black ink fading in the recesses of his mind. His chest hurt like a fucking bitch and so did the rest of his body and suddenly it hit him. He couldn't feel his arm or leg. The sensation was familiar yet incredibly frightening. Why did he know what this felt like? 

____

_“I see you're awake, can you explain exactly what the hell you and your brother were thinking?”_

____

The voice was familiar but he hadn't heard it in a while honestly he felt like that about just everything at the moment. The aching in his bones felt familiar but it felt too small like everything was tilted slightly to the right. Too tight like that stinging feeling in his chest. 

____

_“Edward Elric.”_

____

He suddenly snapped out of dissociative state to turn his head slightly now spotting Pinako Rockbell.  
_“Granny?”_

____

She sighed and he could feel her disappointment. Why was she looking at him like that? And when did he end up back in Resembool? He didn't remember injuring himself where was Winry? His eyes darted across the room he was in for any clues. His eyes landed on Alphonse in the corner of the room. 

____

_“Big brother, you’re finally awake.”_

____

Metal clattered as Alphonse climbed to his feet now walking towards Edward’s bedside with urgency lifting Edward with ease and planting him into a nearby wheelchair. 

____

_“Al?”_ He slurred  
His body felt so incredibly heavy. What was he doing? Before he could ask anything he felt Alphonse try to embrace him. 

____

_“Brother! I'm so sorry! We tried to bring her back but what we made wasn't… it wasn't her!”_

____

Edward could feel his body going slack in the chair but he had little reason to pick himself up. He was only now examining the armor that served as his brother’s body; he hesitated to reach out his hand as if it would be melted away. He'd done this, he had sealed his brother's soul in a prison where he couldn't cry, feel or sleep. He was a despicable older brother. 

____

Edward could only shake with anger or sadness it was anyone's guess.  
_“Al… I swear. That no matter what happens I'm going to get our bodies back!”_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is credited to the song 'Begin Again' by Purity Ring


	2. How Long Can I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Edward Elric? Correct?”_
> 
> He chewed the inside of his cheek wondering if he could spit in the man’s face from this distance. But the stinging feeling in his chest weighed against it. His eyes surveyed the flashy uniform he knew that the things on shoulders designated rank but he was too tired to rack his brain for the bastard’s rank. If that woman was a Lieutenant then that would make him a Colonel right? 
> 
>   
>  _“And you’re the bastard Colonel trying to make me into a dog of the military, **correct?"** _

The fall air was crisp and Ed could feel it nipping at his nerves as Alphonse wheeled him around the rural area of Resembool. it had been like this for a couple days now Alphonse would wheel him around and then they'd return to The Rockbell’s for lunch and dinner. 

_“You need to drink it or you’ll never grow!”_  
lectured Winry from across the dinner table. 

_“Cut it out will ya! I'm not gonna drink it!”_

Edward retorted pushing the bottle of milk with a visible sign of disgust. Milk is disgusting and it has practically no nutritional value! He could transmute a better beverage with his eyes closed. And he would just to prove a point. 

This was one of the few things that didn't change even as it felt like their world had been torn apart. Winry and Ed’s bickering had remained the same. After everything it was nice to find comfort in these small things.

Interrupting their dinner was a knock at the door which Den then got up from her spot under the dinner table to bark at the door and protectively placed herself over Winry’s legs growling lightly. 

_“Somethings got Den all stirred up.”_  
Said Winry affectionately petting the guard dog’s head 

_“We have visitors. Stay here.”_

Spoke Pinako excusing herself then giving Edward a look as if to say  
'don't try anything kid’ adjusted the pipe in her mouth and moved towards the door in a flash. 

The milk debacle was forgotten for now as Pinako walked towards the front door as the three children watched intently. Resembool being the remote farming town it was they hardly got visitors especially not in the mid fall. 

Edward didn't say anything but he had a bad feeling about whoever was beyond that door, it made his chest hurt like when he drank milk but different, like things were tilted slightly to right. 

Pinako looked over the two military officers clad in the dark blue Amestrian uniform, the woman a Lieutenant and the Xingese man a Lieutenant Colonel.  
Pinako just titled the pipe in her mouth making direct eye contact with the dark haired man before he could speak. 

_“It’s late. What are a couple dogs of the military doing in this neck of the woods? We're just a small farming town no doubt you've got plenty of those under your thumb to sap resources from.”_

She may not have her looks anymore but her tongue was as sharp as ever. She knew how to make a seasoned officer flinch with just her words; she wasn't called the 'Panther Of Resembool’ for nothing. Well, not anymore but she was! Oh what a story that is! One for another time. 

The woman Lieutenant curtly shoved her superior officer out of the way as she began to speak 

_“Mam’ please”_  
Spoke the woman Lieutenant 

_“Lieutenant Hawkeye. This is my superior officer”_  
Hawkeye gestured to the taller Xingese man. 

_“Lieutenant Colonel, Roy Mustang. Apologies for the intrusion Ms. Rockbell.  
We've heard talk in the area about two alchemists in the area that are planning on performing Human Transmutation, have you heard anything like that?” _

Pinako clicked her tongue as if she was thinking but not sparing the Colonel another glance. 

_“I know nothing. Leave my property or I can't be held responsible for what happens next.”_

Edward found himself staring at a dark haired man just barely past the threshold of the house. Granny had always told him the military men were dogs. Men without pride or compassion, careless in the way they acted and how they treated other people. Yet their saying was 

_“be thou for the people”_

They had no goals except for money and status.  
Although It was odd seeing a military officer up close like this, Al had wheeled him out to the front room after hearing the ruckus 

The dark haired man who had been verbally attacked by Aunt Pinako eyes widened upon seeing him. He had strange looking eyes Edward thought, no one looked like that around here.  
He looked Xingese although the woman standing next to him looked as Amestrian as Winry and himself. 

_“So it wasn't all hearsay. These children really did it. They committed Human Transmutation and lived.”_

Without even thinking Edward outstretched his arm to shield Winry from the Colonel as he approached he probably looked pathetic sitting in his wheelchair using his only arm to shield his friend. 

_“He’s precocious isn't he? Lieutenant ”_

_“Sir, he’s a double amputee.”_

The Lieutenant deadpanned 

The military bastard turned back to him now crouched down on one knee to meet him at eyeline. Stand tall and talk to him like a man dammit. 

_“Edward Elric? Correct?”_

He chewed the inside of his cheek wondering if he could spit in the man’s face from this distance. But the stinging feeling in his chest weighed against it. His eyes surveyed the flashy uniform he knew that the things on shoulders designated rank but he was too tired to rack his brain for the bastard’s rank. If that woman was a Lieutenant then that would make him a Colonel right? 

_“And you’re the bastard Colonel trying to make me into a dog of the military, correct?"_

The bastard almost doubled over laughing as he turned to speak to the blonde woman behind him. 

_“I like this one Lieutenant! He's rambunctious!”_

_"You know as well as I do that we can't afford anymore strays."_

He had a feeling the woman Lieutenant wanted to be here as much as he did that saying not at all. He looked to Winry on his left and Alphonse on his right then he nodded. 

_“Alright Colonel bastard, I'll let you leash me and I'll play your games! But only for them! only because if I become a State Alchemist I'll be able to find leads on the Philosopher's Stone and then! I’ll get Al and I’s body back!”_

Mustang nodded seemingly understanding. Although Edward doubted that  
_“Well then, you can take the entrance exam once you're done recuperating from your automail surgery. Lieutenant?”_

_“Right sir, I'll pull the car around. Thank you for having us Ms. Rockbell. Apologies for the intrusion.”_

Hawkeye bowed and left in tow with Mustang. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward found himself staring up at the bedroom ceiling as he wrestled with sleep. 

_“Hey Alphonse? Are you still awake?”_

Ed could only take the sound of clanking steel as a ‘yes’ from his brother and continue. 

_“This is probably gonna sound nuts but after all we've seen I don't really know anymore. What I mean is, Al? Do you believe in past lives?”_

Alphonse himself had considered the possibility of reincarnation but he knew the truth even if he didn't like it and what it said about life. 

_“One is all and all is one.”_ Alphonse reminded his brother 

“Right… After death our body decomposes into the soil and that soil feeds the soil and that soil becomes food for the herbivores.” 

“And those herbivores become food for the carnivores and also us.”  
Alphonse continued

“And then the cycle continues, that's what we learned from our teacher anyways. It's a balance and we shouldn't disturb it. But… what if there was **more** to it than that?” 

Alphonse let out a sound that sounded like a gasp the best he could without a throat in any case. 

_“What do you mean?”_

Edward froze finding the chemical makeup of the guest bedroom ceiling incredibly interesting all of a sudden. 

_“I don't know… I just have this weird feeling like a strange case of deja vu or whatever.”_

Edward nonchalantly brushed it off. 

_“That's when your brain is trying to recall the last time you remembered a memory right?”_

_“More or less yeah.”_

_“Brother? Did you remember something strange?”_

Edward had fallen asleep or so it had seemed as he let out a loud offending snore. 

_“I know you're not really asleep! We used that trick on mom all the time. It won't work on me. I just wish you would tell me what was going inside that head of yours sometimes.”_

________________________________________________________

_“So how long does it normally take to recover from this automail surgery…?”_

Edward found himself on a patient bed that next morning as Winry looked at different designs for automail. Ed had told her he wanted flames painted on his new arm but she trashed the idea as soon as she heard it come out of his mouth. 

_“Well… generally.”_

Winry paused starting to count on her fingers before holding up a hand. 

_“Four to five years!”_

_“Four to five years?! Really? It takes that long!? That's no good can't it be any faster?!”_

_He needed to pass that exam and become a State Alchemist as soon as possible and hunt down the Philosopher's Stone and get his brother's body back! Damn that Colonel bastard why couldn't he have come earlier?!_

_“Ed! You can't rush things like this! it's a very dangerous and delicate procedure! If you rush something like this you could end up frying your nerves!”_

_“One.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I’ll do it in one year. Not five.”_

_“Edward, that's an outrageous idea. I could fit you with regular prosthetics but undergoing an automail surgery and recovering from it within a year is out of the question!”_

_“Has it been done before? Even if it hasn't been done before maybe I'll be the first.”_

_“Well uhm, there are some records of people recovering from automail surgery within a year but they were all military. Hardened soldiers you’re still a kid Ed. And besides! most of these surgeries were done out in Central in state of the art hospitals with actual anesthesia!”_

_“I don't think that matters since I'm gonna be a dog of the military either way! May as well toughen me up a bit! And who cares If I bite the bullet? I can take it!”_

_**“I care!”** _

Cried Winry slamming her hands down as her various tools fell to the ground with a 'thunk' 

_“You always rush into these dangerous situations without a thought as to what will happen to you! Like that time you and Al ran off to Dublith for over a year and we didn't even get a letter from you! And now you want to run off with the military to get your bodies back, I just wish you would tell me what you were thinking.”_

Winry silently wept as her emotions came to the surface. She was just tired of waiting and tired of guessing what Edward was thinking. What if someday he disappeared and never came back? She wouldn't be able to bear it. 

_“Winry I…”_

Edward fumbled with his words that's two times he's been called out by people he's close to him. Had he really been hurting people close to him and not noticing? how had he been so careless? He was always so good at talking back but when it came to emotions he was terrible at actually talking about things. It's not like he had parents to teach him about this stuff! He stood up abruptly ask he more or less waddled towards Winry.

_“There is one case of a kid around our ages recovering from automail surgery within a year. I think the boy's name was Russel something or other. I'm sorry I can't remember... I'm a pretty lousy automail mechanic huh?"_

_“I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you worry like that. Damn I suck at this stuff huh? I’m sorry I made you cry Win and hey, don't beat yourself up. Your automail is the best and you're the best mechanic swear on it! But you're also my friend..."_ "I promise I'll try to be better from now on but out of everyone you have to understand that I can't just sit and be complacent as some military desk jockey while Alphonse rots away because of me!" 

Winry eyes widened at Edward's words both in surprise and realization. 

_"Oh Ed, you dummy... you've been blaming yourself this whole time haven't you? It's alright I got you this isn't your fault. You just wanted him back._

Edward crumbled into Winry's embrace now softly crying 

_"Damnit, now you've got me crying too. How can I not blame myself when I've doomed him to a body made of metal? How can he not blame me? He can't sleep, can't cry, can't even eat or feel the wind against his skin. No one would want to live like that Winry. It'd be fine if it was just me but Al is just too young. I can't drag him along with me. He doesn't deserve that."_

Ed spoke in between small sobs that racked his body as he held onto Winry like she was his lifeline 

_"He still needs his older brother you can't be sure of how he feels if you don't ask. Both of you were dealt a terrible hand that doesn't mean you should suck it up and not talk about it. Only you two can understand how you're both feeling about this. Please talk to him about it Ed?_

Ed wiped his tears away as he broke away from from Winry. 

_"I'll do it after the surgery._

his voice was hoarse and trembled but he still steeled himself this was something he had clearly been thinking about for awhile now. 

_"promise? You won't chicken out?"_

_"what?! Of course not! As soon as I get myself an automail arm and leg I'll talk to Al about it promise."_

That made her heart feel lighter he'd actually talk to Alphonse about it thank goodness. 

_"Stay right here while I get the rest of my tools we're looking at designs again!"_

_"I still think it'd look really cool if my arm had a flame painted down it!_

Winry's face blanched 

_**"Absolutely not."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed: _I'm feeling emotions again?_
> 
> Me, forcing all the characters to talk about their feelings in a healthy manner so they don't end fucked up in their teens: **that's whack**
> 
> (Chapter title is from the song Rewrite This Story from the musical SMASH it's the EdWin theme I've decided. It's also one of songs that inspired me to make this damn fanfic. Jeremy Jordan is my muse and would be a damn good English voice for Ed) 
> 
> This chapter is too long. Or not long enough? I wanted to do multiple scenes but the pacing was off eh I'm really putting my heart and soul into this fic so feedback is much much appreciated! Please ignore timeline wackiness it's an AU

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. I have an outline of this fic planned. Incase you were confused this starts with 2003 Edward being pulled back and put in Brotherhood Edward's place after Ed and Al try to bring back their mom. With obvious canon divergence. 
> 
> Title of this chapter goes to the song 'Begin Again' by Purity Ring


End file.
